Such a storage compartment is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 5,413,379, the cubby hole configured as a glove compartment being able to be closed with a cover. This cover is supported on the car body structure via an energy-absorption element and thus permits an energy-absorbing deformation during impact of the occupant with his knee or calf region.
DE 1005551 discloses a glove compartment for a passenger vehicle, a deformable rod being mounted on the car body by means of which the cover of the glove compartment is supported. This rod deforms upon impact of the occupant on the cover of the glove compartment, this rod having a different deformation resistance in sections.
DE 42 43 791 discloses a knee catcher for an automotive vehicle which can be configured also as a glove compartment, the cover of the knee catcher being supported on the car body via a deformation member and being connected to the car body in its lower region via a four-bar linkage. During impact, the pivot axis of the knee catcher is displaced, as a result of which the accident-related impact of an occupant is damped.
The disadvantage of the prior art listed here is that additional components are required in order to ensure that, during an accident-related impact of an occupant on the cubby hole, the cubby hole is displaced in order to create space for the occupant and/or to damp the impact.